


Late Night Call

by DCFFICS



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: 2Yoo - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:05:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCFFICS/pseuds/DCFFICS
Summary: A call from unknown number after showered.





	Late Night Call

Yoohyeon just finished shower and tried to look for the snack from the kitchen. She was hungry but there wasn't anything to eat. Even though she had eaten dinner with her colleagues,  she's still hungry.

 

Maybe she should just sleep.

 

She went to her bed, checked her phone and set the alarm.  

 

But when she set the alarm, her phone was ringing.  Unknown number.

 

“Who is it? At this late night?”

 

Yoohyeon answered the call.

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hello, Yoohyeon?”

 

“Yeah, who is it?” asked Yoohyeon.

 

“It's me, Yoobin. It's been a long time, how are you?”

 

Yoohyeon closed her mouth with her hand.  She surprised that her old friend called her, at this damn late night. She kinda missed her friend’s voice, it's really been a long time. Like six years? She even couldn't count it.

 

“I'm damn fine, how about you?”

 

“As good as we graduated.”

 

“Wait, you call me with local numbers. Are you in Korea?”

 

After we graduated, Yoobin traveled to the UK for study.  She's smart, she got a scholarship there. That's what Yoohyeon heard. She didn't know the details, but yeah the thing that Yoobin went to the UK was a fact.

 

“Since three weeks ago.”

 

“How was it? You know I never traveled that far.”

 

“Hmm, it's hard to explain in words, but yeah it's nice.”

 

“I see, even you who wrote those poems in school can't describe it. I wonder. How you get my number?”

 

“I just met Siyeon unnie several hours ago, I asked her.”

 

Ahh, Siyeon unnie.

 

Siyeon was their senior, Yoohyeon was quite close to her. But the fact that Yoobin asked Yoohyeon’s number from Siyeon was a question mark there.

 

Lee Yoobin who that kinda shy person and chic, took an action to just got my number. What's the reason.

 

In their school days, Yoobin was known as a nerd who loves write poems. Yoohyeon was one of her readers, a fan of her writing style. That's why Yoohyeon is being friends with her. It's not that close actually,  they just made interaction when Yoohyeon read Yoobin’s new works. Discussed it, appreciated it, and little daily talks. Besides that, Yoohyeon more hangout with her other friends, more exciting activities like karaoke, arcade games, and even PC room.  

 

When they graduated, in graduate ceremony Yoohyeon didn't meet Yoobin. She didn't even take a photo together. Actually, she kinda forgot about her,  she's more focus with others who took a photo with her.

 

Yoobin didn't come to her.

 

“Are you still writing poems?”

 

From all the questions, this was the one that made Yoohyeon curios about it after remembering her poems.

 

“Hmm well, it's kinda my job now.”

 

“What? Are you a writer now?” asked Yoohyeon surprised about it.

 

“If you know Lee Dami, that is my pen name.”

 

That was a big one from this late night news. Her old friend was a writer that recently had a bestseller thing. Yoohyeon just bought the book days ago even though she hadn't read it. She didn't have a time of it. To know this, she should read the book.

 

“You are really surprising me, I have your book, I just don’t have time.”

 

“Is it really that hectic being a model?”

 

“It’s not fair that you know my job and here I surprised with the fact you are a writer now.” Yoohyeon could hear Yoobin’s giggles there. “Recently I got more works to do, so yeah, even a rookie can that busy.”

 

Yoohyeon was just being model since two years ago after her company cast her on street. At first, Yoohyeon wasn’t sure about it, but to think about maybe it could be a nice experience. After a year, she got her debut at a runway that quite a success on the fashion show. Now she got a lot of works to do.

 

It’s been like three-five minutes? Yoohyeon quite got that nostalgic feeling by talked with Yoobin.

 

“Seems like you are good being a model, I saw some pictures of you in magazines. You’re more pretty than the last time I saw you.”

 

“Uuh? Now it’s kinda weird, I mean like you are never saying that before. I can’t imagine hearing it from you.”

 

Other giggles from Yoobin. Yoohyeon found it so cute hear it. Why she never knew about her cute giggles back in her school days.

 

“Fine that if you didn’t want to hear my compliment.”

 

“Hmm, by the way, why you call me at this late night?” asked Yoohyeon who really curious while they were talking.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry that I disturb your sleep,” said Yoobin in guilty toned.

 

“No-no, I just showered though. I just curious that the fact you can call me tomorrow but at this night time? It’s not what I expect from you? I don’t know?”

 

“Uh-hmm, honestly, I don’t know either. At first that I just want to ask your address that I can send my book to you, but you already have it. So yeah.”

 

“Just send me one, with your sign on it. Or maybe we should meet, I will bring my book then you sign it. It’s really quite unfair to think you saw me in a magazine but I wonder how you look now.”

 

Her giggles kinda addict, to be honest.

 

“I don’t think we can meet, I must go back….. The UK, this morning” said Yoobin quite low as she said the last word there.

 

“Hmm? I thought that you are done with your studying there?”

 

“Actually, I kinda have side work to do there besides writing. I come here to just meet with people in the publisher for the next work and kinda work there to read other manuscripts before they publish them.”

 

“Aah, I see. Maybe next chance you’re here.”

 

….

 

Silence.

 

No one from them spits out the words. They are kinda in their thoughts.

 

Yoohyeon thought it kinda waste that her friend just in Korea for like three weeks but she couldn’t meet her. To be honest, she kinda missed her after hearing her voice, the way she talked, and her giggles. Wondered how she looked now, any different since the last she saw her?

 

“It’s nice to talk with you again,” said Yoobin break the silence.

 

“Yeah, same here. I hope you do a great job for whatever you do in the UK.”

 

“Maybe next time it’s you who travel somewhere far than your record. You’re a model right now, there are ways in that industry to travel to many countries.”

 

“One of them should be the UK? Which one that you live there?”

 

“London.”

 

“I should go there in future.”

 

“I will pray and support you, It’s already this late, You should go sleep! I still need to pack my things.”

 

“Yeah,” said Yoohyeon abruptly don’t know what to say.

 

……

 

“Good night,” said Yoobin after seconds silence.

 

“Good night.”

 

The call ended with a good night. Yoohyeon felt that nostalgic feelings in her body. Thought that Yoobin also felt it after talked with her.

 

Her giggles.

 

She got up from the bed and walked to her shelves. Looked for Yoobin’s book, she found it, still fresh.

 

She read the title of the book and Yoobin’s pen name.

 

FIRST LOVE

 

LEE DAMI

  


“Should I start to read this before sleep?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a short one. Can't wait for the comeback. Please support this comeback as well. WHAT is gonna be another great song and other tracks as well.


End file.
